Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who! (2008)
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who! (2008) is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Dr. Seuss crossover film. It is an alternate version of . Plot A dust speck is dislodged from its obscure place and sent adrift through the Jungle of Nool. At the same time, Horton the Elephant, the jungle's eccentric nature teacher, takes a dip in the pool. The dust speck floats past him in the air, and he hears a tiny yelp coming from it. Believing that an entire society of microscopic creatures are living on that speck, he gives chase to it before placing it on top of a clover. Horton finds out the speck harbors the city of Whoville and its inhabitants, the Whos, led by Mayor Ned McDodd, whose family includes his wife Sally, 96 daughters (whose names all begin with the letter H), and one teenage son named JoJo. Despite being the oldest and next in line for the mayoral position, JoJo doesn't want to be the next mayor, and because he's so scared of disappointing his father, never talks. Once Horton begins carrying the speck with him, the city starts experiencing strange phenomena (earthquakes and changes in the weather), and the Mayor finds his attempts to caution Whoville challenged by the Town Council, led by the opportunistic yet condescending Chairman. After he makes contact with Horton and meeting Nature Cat and his whole team for the very first time (after Timmy and Chloe wished them all to Whoville inside the speck), the Mayor finds out from Dr. Mary Lou LaRue that Whoville will be destroyed if Horton, Nature Cat and the others does not find a "safer, more stable home". With the help of his best friend Morton, Horton decides to place the speck atop Mt. Nool, the safest place in the jungle. The head of the jungle, the Sour Kangaroo, demands that Horton give up the speck for overshadowing her authority, but Horton ignores her demands. Also taking force toward Horton are the Wickersham Brothers, a group of monkeys who like cause havoc and misery at anybody. Eventually, the Kangaroo enlists a vulture named Vlad Vladikoff to get rid of the speck by force. After a few failed attempts, Vlad manages to steal the clover away from Horton and drops it into a massive field of identical pink clovers, causing an apocalyptic tremor in Whoville. After unsuccessfully picking nearly three million clovers, Horton eventually recovers the clover (exactly the 3,000,000th clover). The Kangaroo eventually finds out, thanks to Mrs. Quilligan, that Horton still has the speck, and rallies the jungle community into fighting Horton, claiming that his goal will lead to anarchy. Upon cornering him, the Kangaroo offers Horton an escape from punishment by renouncing Whoville's existence. Despite Horton's heartfelt speech when he refuses, the Kangaroo orders the animals to rope and cage him, and to have the speck and Whoville destroyed in a pot of boiling beezlenut oil. The Mayor enlists all of his people to make noise by shouting "We are here!", as well as playing a variety of instruments, so the animals may hear them, assisted by JoJo's "Symphonophone", an invention which creates a huge musical contribution (which reveals that JoJo's "true" passion is music), but still fails to penetrate the surface of the speck. As Horton lies beaten and captured, the Kangaroo snatches the clover from him, and drops it in the pot. Meanwhile, JoJo grabs the horn used to project Horton's voice, runs up the highest tower, and screams "YOPP!", breaking through the sound barrier just seconds before the speck hits the oil. The Kangaroo's son, Rudy grabs the clover and returns it to Horton. Realizing that Horton was right about the Whos existence on the clover all along, the animals isolate the Kangaroo for tricking them. While being praised for his integrity by his neighbors, Horton even forgives the devastated Kangaroo, and she befriends him with a makeshift umbrella for Whoville. The film ends with the people of Whoville and the animals of Nool gathering to recite the chorus from "Can't Fight This Feeling", with the narrator revealing that the Jungle of Nool (and Earth as a whole) is just one speck, like Whoville, among numerous others, floating in outer space. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * Horton is revealed to be Diamonds' brother. * Jane Kangaroo and her son Rudy are revealed to be Rocko's aunt and cousin. * The Whos and their Whovilles from ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Halloween is Grinch Night'' and ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' are mentioned in this film. * During this film, Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, , Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Pinkie Pie, Rarity, travel with Horton, to help him while Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck, Toby Cactus, Sparky, Clementine, Little Prickles, , Starlight Glimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, stay with the Mayor of Whoville inside the speck, to help him with , all up until the very end of the film, where our heroes are all reunited with each other. Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Dr. Seuss crossovers Category:Films with narration